


Consequences

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Max gets caught sneaking back in, Neil shows her there are consequences for her actions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Depictions of abuse
> 
> Not beta'd.

Max cursed as her toe caught on the windowsill, causing her to spill onto the floor of her bedroom. It was just past 3 am and she was returning from movie night at Mike’s. She paused for a moment to listen for footsteps. Nothing. She had been angry when Billy refused to take her, saying they needed to stay home. She’d waited till after he checked on her for the last time and slipped out the window, skating to Mike’s. She was proud, she’d pulled it off. Suddenly the lights switched on to reveal an angry-looking Neil standing by her door. 

“Come with me, young lady,” Neil said, walking out of her room. 

She followed slowly, not sure what Neil wanted. She figured maybe he was going to wake her mom up. She signed knowing she was gonna be grounded for a while but she’d really wanted to go to movie night. She was confused when she walked out of the room and saw Neil in front of Billy’s door. Without knocking he pushed it open and gestured for her to follow. He closed the door behind them and told Max to stand by the dresser.

She jumped when suddenly Neil reached forward and yanked Billy out of bed by his hair. Billy’s eyes shot open, a bewildered expression on his face as he tried to figure out what was happening. His hands flew up to where Neil was holding him and was thrashing trying to break free. Max’s heart was pounding as she wondered what the hell was happening. She shuddered as Billy stopped cold when he heard Neil’s voice.

“Stop moving.” It was cold and unfeeling. “ Maxine, why don’t you tell Billy why we’re in here.” 

“C, Cuz I snuck out?” she stammered out.

“That’s right. And your brother her was supposed to be watching you. So either he let you out or you disobeyed him and snuck out after he went to sleep. Which is it?’

“I let her…” Billy started to answer but Neil twisted his hand in Billy’s hair. 

“Let her answer, son. She needs to learn some responsibility.” Max felt her stomach twist at the way Billy seemed to shrink back. 

“He was asleep. He told me to go to bed, he checked on me before he went to sleep. Then I snuck out my window.” She hoped honesty was the best policy, at the very least she hoped it would get Neil’s hand out of Billy’s hair. 

“Stand up.” Neil was staring at Billy, waiting.

“Sir, I…” Max jumped when Neil backhanded Billy in the mouth. Billy looked up, blood starting to form on his lip.

“Stand up.” Billy stood, chest rising and falling, looking anywhere but at her. “Son I think you need to tell your sister what it is we talk about all the time.”

“Respect and responsibility, sir.” Billy parroted out.  
“That’s right, you hear that Maxine, respect, and responsibility. And Billy were you being very responsible letting her sneak out under your watch?”

“No sir.” Max could see Billy tense up as if he was waiting for something. 

“But it wasn’t…”

“Maxine, that’s not very respectful, just like you disobeying your brother, as well as your mother and I wasn’t very respectful. I think you need to learn some respect as well.” 

“Dad..” Billy started but was cut off when Neil threw a punch to his gut. 

“Maxine, this is what happens when you disobey.” 

Neil threw Billy who was still doubled over to the ground. Max was horrified as she watched Neil send a series of kicks to Billy’s side. Billy didn’t even try to fight back, just tried to hold himself up. He was breathing heavily and she could see the pain in his face. She wanted to run, to get her mom, but she was frozen. Neil finally stopped and she hoped it was over until she saw him reach down and yank Billy’s shirt from his body. Billy recoiled and began begging. 

“Dad, please, I’m sorry. I’ll do better. Just, please.” He looked terrified. Desperate. He looked up and met Max’s eyes, tears threatening to fall. She’d never seen Billy scared. It looked wrong. 

Neil, however, was unmoved and Max looked on in disbelief as Neil pulled his belt through the loops. He looked at her as he wrapped it around his fist. She was horrified as he swung it through the air and brought the buckle end down on Billy’s back. Billy was still on his hands and knees, his head hanging down as he panted, holding his breath when the belt hit his back to keep from screaming out. Tears were coming down her face as she watched the blood break the skin on Billy’s back. 

“Your actions have consequences, Maxine,” Neil said as he held the belt out toward her. “Come here.” 

“Dad, don’t,” Billy’s broken voice came out. Maxine was terrified. Neil shoved Billy’s head causing it to hit the bedside table.

“Respect and responsibility son, Maxine. Come.” Neil’s voice was hard and unwavering. On shaky legs, Max made her way toward them. As she stepped into Neil’s space he uncoiled the belt and placed it in Max’s hand.   
“Ten lashes.” Her blood went cold as she realized what he was expecting her to do. Billy had turned his head, eyes full of disgust at his father. 

“I, I can’t. I, “ 

Max stopped as she felt Billy’s hand on her ankle. She looked down and he nodded at her. Eyes pleading for her to do it. She understood. If not him it would be her, he was protecting her. She looked up as Neil wrapped the belt around her hand. She took a deep breath and brought the belt down on Billy’s back. Neil made a disapproving noise in his throat. By the third swing she was putting all the force she could behind it, Neil counting each lash. It felt like forever to get to ten. By the time she was done, she was sobbing, letting the belt drop to the floor. She barely registered Neil picking it up and leaving the room. She knelt down next to Billy.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she cried, trying to check on his injuries. Billy was trying to catch his breath. 

“You have ten minutes to help him clean up and get to bed. I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Maxine.” Neil stated as he tossed a wet cloth in her direction. 

Billy hissed as she wiped the cloth across his back, it seemed useless as more blood seeped through each time she wiped it up. Things made more sense now, the way Billy seemed desperate for her to listen to him, how hurried he was when she was late. Neil made Billy her parent, and Billy got punished. She knew now where the unexplained bruises were from. How could her mother have married such a monster? She hoped her mother didn’t know. Billy had stopped squirming and was breathing deeply. She had managed to get ointment on the cuts when she heard Neil’s voice.

“Time for bed Maxine.” she hesitated, wanting to stay and tend to Billy longer.

“Go to bed Max,” Billy said, no anger or venom, but what sounded like sadness. She glanced back as she left his room, He was on his stomach, his head turned staring blankly at the wall. She ran back in and kissed his temple.

“I’m so, so sorry.”


End file.
